


Death of Me

by MadManta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, female Reno, female Rude, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManta/pseuds/MadManta
Summary: Rude and Reno fuck -- if they were women. Pure smut.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Death of Me

Reno’s legs are spread, knees bent at sharp angles, breaths coming in desperate short gasps. She’s got one hand digging into the soft brown comforter, the other crammed into her mouth to stop from outright screaming. (They’d had several complaints from other Shinra employees about the racket coming from the Turks’ quarters after hours.)

It isn’t her fault that Rude has plump, soft lips and the kind of swirling tongue that could move like a machine. Rude can pull away, her eyes deep and heavy, and slowly lower pursed lips down onto Reno’s sensitive, small clit, enveloping it in perfect wet warmth, and Reno knows she’s going to lose it, fast. Rude works her lips over the sensitive bud, almost teasing, and Reno’s jerking her hips up. “So-close,” she gasps past the fleshy part of her palm, and Rude takes that as a sign to suck, point of her tongue flicking back and forth. Reno’s hands fly forward, pressing on the close-cropped buzzcut of Rude’s head, crying out as she rides those lips through orgasm.

Reno’s body falls back to the bed with an easy laugh, letting go of Rude’s head. Rude rumbles out a laugh, her voice syrupy and arousing. “You never answered my question,” she says, not moving from her position between Reno’s legs. Her hands are sliding from Reno’s knees up the supple skin of her inner thighs, and Reno is beginning to lose the thread again, already.

“You’re gonna need to repeat the—ah, nn—!” Rude’s mouth is back on her clit again, this time pillowing her lips around it and sucking back and forth with fervor. “Rude—!” Reno’s legs shake hard and it takes almost no effort for a second climax to hit Reno, having to put that hand back over her mouth. Rude’s chin is pressed close to her pussy, and they’re both wet with Reno’s desire. Rude hums softly, moving back enough that she can talk, but those lips still graze Reno’s twitchy clit.

“Hm, give me a minute, I’m sure it will come back,” she says, and then slides her index and middle fingers inside Reno’s soaked channel. “You want three?”

“I don’t know if I c—cah…!” Reno stares down at Rude, who’d pushed her sunglasses up onto her head before she’d buried her head between Reno’s thighs; Rude who is moving her fingers rapidly in and out of Reno, fingertips curling inward just enough that when her tongue slides down to circle that clit, Reno accidentally screams. “Harder—!”

Rude’s hand and tongue move faster, the _schlick_ of the movements loud and obscene, while Reno’s e ntire body quakes with the effort. “Oh god, oh my god, _oh my god_ , I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, _I’m gonna_ ,” just a repeating chant until Rude just rubs her fingers hard into the spongy flesh and Reno comes again, so hard and so sensitive that she both slams her hips against Rude’s face and then jerks backwards. A hysterical laugh bubbles out of her, both hands coming down to grip either side of Rude’s face. “Please, please, stop, just gimme… Gimme a fuckin’ minute, yo.”

Rude’s face is sweet as pie, placing nectar moist lips on Reno’s mons, and then her abs, her navel, each breast. She finally settles atop her partner, and Reno eagerly kisses her, though she gets distracted licking her own arousal off of Rude’s lips and chin. “God,” Reno moans, kissing Rude properly this time. “I taste good.”

Rude chuckles, her broad, calloused hands sweeping up Reno’s much slimmer body. She gropes Reno’s perky tits, each fitting easily in each hand, with a nod. “Why do you think I spend so much time there?”

“Here I thought you liked it when I screamed,” Reno teases. Her hands come up over Rude’s muscular back, fingertips ticklishly light.

“I can have more than one motivation,” Rude clarifies, and slides her arms around Reno to roll them so that she’s on her back with Reno’s lithe, milky form above her. “And I might have another, right now.”

Reno leers down at Rude, pushing herself up a bit so she can look down at Rude’s golden-brown skin, flushed lightly from the effort of working Reno over; her strong arms covered in tattoos that curl onto her back and over her hips. Reno tries not to be jealous of Rude’s physique; she’s muscular as all hell, but her breasts are still heavy and squeezable even atop powerful pectoral. Not to mention the pierced barbells in her nipples. Everything about her calls out to Reno as her ideal mate: soft and hard in all the right places; modest and sleek in public, downright flashy with body art in private. She’s heard Rude say something similar to her, but Reno finds it hard to believe. Reno’s figure is a bit more akin to someone as athletic and lithe as she is. She’s not _flat_ , completely, but she’s… Slim. And she was pretty damn self conscious about it until her new partner, years and years prior, had asked if they could train together in the gym.

Rude in two damn sports bras and a white tank top, trying to wrest her assets to her control; Reno in one thin spandex sports bra that was mostly just for the sake of modesty than for anything else, and tight leggings that gave her at least some semblance of an ass. Reno still remembers the look Rude gave her when she stepped into the gym. It had been _searing_ hot.

Looks like that remained for years until Rude had finally had the guts to ask her out, to which Emma had shouted ‘Fucking _finally_ ,’ and they had discovered the entire office had been waiting for them to admit they were basically already dating.

Reno had really come out of it with more self esteem and used it to manipulate others easily in her flashy suits and open shirts, and Rude had gotten better tailoring and more industrial strength sports bras to accommodate her intimidating suited Amazon look without causing buttons to gap.

In bed like this, there’s no intimidation from Rude. She is gentle, loving, if a little mischievous. She bites her lip up at Reno, and Reno feels her blood grow hot. “What’s the motivation then?”

“I thought maybe,” Rude hums, her hands sliding over Reno’s waist, down to her hips and ass to give them a squeeze. “You could get out the big boy for me.”

Reno’s eyebrows crawl up, and her expression turns predatory. “You want me to fuck you?” Rude presses her lips together, feigning bashful, and nods. Reno presses her hands into the bed on either side of Rude’s shoulders, situating herself between her legs, and presses forward until she’s imitating the action of slowly thrusting in and out of Rude. “You want the big one, too, huh? You want it hard? Fast?”

Rude can’t keep up the feigned expression any more, her mouth opening in a gasp. Even just the motion of Reno’s lightly furred pussy sliding against Rude’s soft cotton shorts is turning her on more than she expects. “Yes, baby girl,” she gasps. “Want you to ride me hard.”

Reno knows another part of their relationship is Rude’s willingness to be herself. She’s tall and strong, and ends up being stereotyped for it. Hell, Reno herself had to admit that Rude was the best lay she’d ever had because of her strength. Rude could hold her up on a wall to eat her out. Could put on a strap and go for as long as Reno wanted and have no trouble with stamina. Could, on rare occasions, slide her hand around Reno’s neck and give it a dangerous, cunt-clenching squeeze.

But she also likes to be taken care of, to get pushed around and worshipped, and so Reno tries to accommodate as much as she’s able. Fucking Rude has also increased her self confidence regarding her sexual prowess, to be fair.

Reno pushes herself up off of her girlfriend. Rude tries to follow, but Reno presses a hand down to her chest, between full breasts. “You stay there.” Rude licks her lips with a nod, pressing her thighs together as Reno crawls off the bed altogether.

There’s a trunk next to the bed, and Reno flips it open thoughtfully. It’s loaded with stuff: lingerie in all sorts of colors, three strap-on harnesses, a multitude of ziplock-encased dildos, two lubes, and a ‘metric fuck ton’ (Reno’s very scientific measurement) of vibrators, stimulators and accessories. She pushes the pussy pump aside, digging until she can find the required accoutrements: a mostly unobtrusive leather harness for herself with the O-ring settled a little lower than the others; a black leather chest harness; and the double-ended dildo with a sharp L shape, one end shaped like a generic oblong shape, the other, a twisted, bumpy screw shape that made Rude _squeal_.

Reno throws the chest harness at Rude. “Put it on, babe,” she croons. Rude sits up this time, visibly more eager. She fits into it nicely, each breast fitting through a triangle of leather straps, and then sliding the ends of the halter around her neck. She sits up and turns her back to Reno, who drops the rest of her treasure on the bed to loosely buckle the collar closed and _tightly_ buckle the back strap closed. They had learned, after Reno ripped through one of Rude’s bras in an attempt to hold onto her, that a strong handle was required. “Feel good?” Reno asks, and Rude nearly purrs, folding herself forward.

She’s still in those tomboyish boxer briefs, and Reno enjoys the sight of her head down, ass up. Reno’s still soaking wet, and so she tucks the slimmer end of the dildo up inside with a soft sigh. Then the harness slides on, carefully sliding the O-ring over the big silicon toy. When she fastens everything securely on, just shifting her hips forwards causes the harness to press against her sensitive parts. Rude had eaten her out so good, she’s oversensitive. Rude knows this is the best way to get Reno to fuck her with absolute abandon, since it’s so much easier for Reno to come just from the pressure.

Reno doesn’t climb onto the bed right away, and instead hooks her finger under the waistband of Rude’s boxers. “Still wearing theses, huh?” she hums, and yanks them down. Rude suppresses an embarrassed grunt, but Reno just pulls them down to mid-thigh. Like this, Reno’s met with Rude’s clean-shaved pussy, visibly slick, and Reno chokes on a moan. She buries her face into it without so much as a second thought, tongue lapping, drinking her in.

Rude writhes, mostly quiet with her face pressed into a pillow, but every time Reno’s fingers dig hard into her ass cheeks, spreading them wide or slapping them, a little moan of desperation slips out. Reno stops, though, to instead slide in one slim finger. “You sure you can take me like this?” Reno purrs, loving the swagger she gets whenever she pulls on a particularly big dick. “You have such a tight pussy for such a big, strong girl.” Reno hooks in a second finger, purposely rubbing down in the direction of Rude’s clit, and Rude whimpers.

Rude turns her head so her mouth isn’t pressed into the pillow. “I can take it,” she pants, emphasizing it by sticking her ass even further up. Reno bites her lip, sliding her hands from the tattoos that end on Rude’s ass all the way up the sides of her back and to her shoulders. Then she’s sliding up behind her on the bed, her knees tucked between Rude’s, as she rests the toy between Rude’s thighs.

Reno gently grinds forward, letting the round twists of the dildo rub along the length of Rude’s need. “Well, we don’t need lube, do we?” Reno hums, sliding her fingers along the toy already wet from Rude. “Ask me real nice.”

“Please, fuck me, baby girl,” Rude croons, her voice honeyed.

Reno shifts back enough to place the tip of the strap against Rude’s opening. She was already so accepting, but Reno likes to lay it on thick. One hand moves down to grab Rude’s hip, pressing fingertips deeply into it. “You ready for this big dick?” She teases it inside, just a half inch, and then shifts back again. “I’m gonna have to go real slow. See if I can fit it all inside.”

Rude wants to be impatient, or even embarrassed, but instead she’s just turned on, curling her fingers into the comforter. The more she pushes back, the more she knows she’ll have to wait, and she is _very_ done with that. “Please, baby,” she repeats, thighs beginning to tremble.

“Ohh, you’re sweet, Rudi,” Reno purrs, and slowly presses her hips forward. She knows she could sink effortlessly into Rude this way, but it’s more fun to move in an inch and then back out, move in two and back out. Soon she’s regularly thrusting in half the toy, like she’s teasing Rude open. Every thrust forward is enough to place stimulating pressure against her own clit, so she’s almost teasing herself along with her partner. “You feel so good. I bet I could cum just from this. Is that what you want?”

Reno brings a hand down in a noisy slap on Rude’s behind, causing her to let out a little yelp of surprise. “Reno,” she gasped, and then it slowly turns into a growl. “Harder. You—ah!—you _know_ I want it harder.”

“Oh yeah?” Reno asks, her tone dropping to that scary one she uses on particularly irritating suspects. Rude moans involuntarily. “You want it hard, sweet thing?”

“ _Reno_ ,” Rude repeats, more impatient this time. Reno just scoffs, both hands landing on Rude’s hips, and then slams forward, bottoming out all at once. Rude chokes on her own breath, and Reno starts fucking her fervently. There’s no more room for banter as Reno speeds up. Sweat builds under her hands, every thrust sending her closer and closer to another climax.

Rude just gives into the feeling of Reno working her so hard; every thrust at this angle is slamming the right spot, the swirled texture adding extra stimuli that makes it hard to focus. She wants to touch herself, to slide trained fingers down and get herself off, but she doesn’t want to _move_. She loves it when Reno pulls out the big guns, pushes her around like she isn’t a 6’4” brick wall. And then, Reno’s hand slips on her hip and there’s such an angry growl that Rude feels a gush of wetness slip out just from the noise.

The reason for the harness is laid bare now, as Reno reaches up with one hand to curl her fingers into the back of the harness, holding onto it tight. It forces Rude up onto her arms, but this way Reno is able to hold tight and fuck her. It changes the angle and pressure enough for Reno to gasp, “I’m gonna cum like this, holy shit,” as her hips snapped forward faster and faster. “Your pussy’s so good, I can’t help it—oh, fuck.” She clenches down on the part of the dildo inside, her hips coming to a shuddering halt as she just grinds forward, gasping and clutching onto Rude with all her strength.

Rude is half hanging from Reno’s grip, letting out a whine. “Rere,” she gasps, finally pulling a hand down to ease her clit between two fingers. “Let me…!”

“No, no, sshh, babe,” Reno purrs, sliding her other arm around Rude’s waist and swatting her hand a way from herself. Reno drapes herself across Rude’s back, grinding slow and easy. “You’re not even desperate yet, are you?”

“I could be,” Rude moans, and Reno laughs, pressing kisses to her back.

“Damn, you’re cute,” Reno teases, and starts moving her hips again, though with more of a focus of her own fingers on Rude’s clit. Hers is more pronounced, more fun to play with, Reno thinks, and slides it between her knuckles, pulling softly on it even as her ring finger slides down to tease with the toy still sliding in and out. “I want you to cum on my big cock. Can you do that for me, Rudi?”

“Reno,” she gasps, her abs flexing with the tension. “Please, just—harder, I.” Her words cut off with a moan as Reno obliges, shoving Rude down into the mattress by the harness even as her fingers still work her clit, slamming back into her even though it’s overstimulating Reno, too. Reno’s inner thighs are soaked and she feels so tender, but there’s a laser focus, now, to get Rude off. Every thrust is more aggressive and soon her fingers are just rubbing Rude, fast and slick. Rude can’t stop moaning, the overwhelming combination of Reno inside and out driving her to the brink of no return, and finally, _finally_ she comes, burying her face into the blankets as she spasms against Reno’s hand and strap.

Reno holds still then, letting go of Rude’s harness to just wrap both arms around her, holding her. Reno eases the cock out, half-amused when she realizes Rude still has her boxer briefs around her knees. “Hey,” Reno murmurs, slowly pulling away. “You got one more in you?”

“Unnh?” Rude replies, barely cognizant.

Reno grins, bending down to lick over Rude’s soaked pussy lips again, and then wiggles the underwear off of long, muscular legs. She reaches up to unfasten the harness and collar, and then pushes Rude to her side, and then to her back.

“I wanna fuck you a little more,” Reno says, settling between Rude’s thighs again. Rude looks flushed, exhausted, and pleased, and Reno reaches forward to pull the sexy, but slightly uncomfortable harness off of her chest. Then she takes both breasts in her hands, pinching and rolling dark, stiff nipples. “Do you want more of me, babe?”

Rude has soft, wet eyes; she swallows, and doesn’t shake her head, but looks reluctant. “Just you, please,” she asks, and Reno feels her hips shudder forward despite herself.

“Sure, Rudi,” she purrs, and reaches down to unbuckle the harness, moaning a little when half the dildo slides out of her own body effortlessly. She kicks the thing to the edge of the bed and then descends into Rude’s arms, their bare bodies rubbing together with warm satisfaction. Reno slides her tongue into Rude’s mouth, and Rude’s hands land on Reno’s ass, pulling her hips flush. Reno lets out a gasp, shifting forward just enough that she can slide the slippery lips over Rude’s clit and rides, grinding close.

Rude’s fingers dig in tight, and suddenly she’s in control, almost fucking Reno this way, as their kiss gets sloppier. Reno whines, so over sensitive but still so turned on by Rude’s need for her.

Rude’s cheeks are flushed. “I need,” she starts, and then almost seems embarrassed to finish the sentence, despite everything they’ve already done. Reno smirks at her.

“You want a vibe?” she asks, and Rude shakes her head. “You wanna fuck my mouth?” Rude blushes darker, and then nods.

“ _Gladly_ ,” Reno moans in a rush, throwing herself down the long span of Rude’s torso before her mouth lands on the sweet spot. She doesn’t even have to work: she cushions that needy clit and then feels Rude’s fingers sliding into her long red hair, holding tight, as she thrusts up into her mouth. Rude fucks her face like she said she would, and it hardly takes any time at all with Reno’s big blue eyes gazing up at Rude like she’s worshiping at an altar.

This time tears do slip out of Rude’s eyes, and she lets out a desperate laugh that melts into a moan as Reno continues to suck, even after she’s finished coming in Reno’s mouth. “Rere—fuuck, stop,” she giggles, pulling at that long hair. Reno does, though her mouth comes off with a wet, satisfying ‘pop’. Rude finally is able to relax, boneless, into the bed. “Uncalled for.”

“What, you like it to hurt a little, don’t you?” Reno purrs, and curls up against Rude’s side.

Rude huffs. “Touche.”

“Hey, didn’t you ask me something before?” Reno asks, though her gaze is very settled on Rude’s tits, playing with them with gentle squeezing.

“I genuinely don’t remember,” Rude says thoughtfully, letting out an easy sigh. “God, when you wear those workout pants…”

Reno turns her smile into Rude’s chest, knowing it looks big and genuine and embarrassing. “I may have done that on purpose.”

“You’ll be the death of me,” Rude sighs.

“In our line of work?” Reno asks. “The best I can hope for is to die by your pussy.”

Rude’s shoulders shake with repressed laughter until she scoops Reno up in her arms, rolling them to the side to tangle their bodies t ogether however they could. “Touche,” she hums.

“So,” Reno murmurs in between lazy kisses. “Wanna go again?”

“Fuck’s sake, woman, at least give me a water break!”


End file.
